1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a display apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Related Art
Technology is known for correcting the gradation characteristics of an input image signal in accordance with the characteristics of a display device, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-002325
A correction that is suitable for the usage of the display device has been desired.